In a mobile communication system, the mobile communication is implemented between a base station (It is assumed that the base station is a NodeB) and a User Equipment (UE) through exchange of uplink and downlink information.
To enhance the data transmission rate, a solution is put forward in the industry: using High Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) in the downlink common channel, thus making the theoretical downlink transmission rate as high as 100 Kbps. However, the downlink transmission rate is affected by the uplink transmission rate. For example, uplink transmission is currently performed on a Random Access Channel (RACH), which leads to slow uplink response and affects the downlink transmission rate.
To solve the problem, another solution is put forward in the industry: using High Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) to implement random access. This solution uses an Enhanced Dedicated Channel (E-DCH) to transmit the specific messages in the uplink transmission at random access.
During the development of the present invention, at least following problems are found in the conventional art:
The E-DCH transmission channel is a dedicated channel. It is necessary to allocate a dedicated E-DCH transmission channel to the UE before the E-DCH transmission channel is used for transmission. In the subsequent transmission process, after receiving the information transmitted from the specific channel, the NodeB determines the UE to which the information belongs according to the channel resource, and enables information transmission between the UE and the NodeB.
If the HSUPA is used to transmit the random access data, the UE needs to be able to use the E-DCH transmission channel randomly; that is, the E-DCH transmission channel serves as a shared channel. Evidently, this mode makes the NodeB unable to determine the UE from which the data is received, and the information transmission is disabled between the UE and the NodeB. Thus the NodeB is unable to send the information transmitted by the UE to the control device such as a Radio Network Controller (RNC).